Voices of Angels
by CountryGirl8
Summary: Two girls cross paths with Logan and Carlos. They soon fall for them, but Carlos and Logan are determined to find the mysterious female singers at the Palm Woods. Little did the two know, they were in for a big time shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"Cameryn we have to do it!" Naomi Reeves whined to her best friend. "We've waited so long for an opportunity like this."

"I know, but I just, I'm scared I'll choke or something and ruin the opportunity for the both of us. Why don't you just sign up for singles?" Cameryn replied while scrubbing the bathroom sink at the restaurant the two girls worked at.

Naomi let out a sigh. "You know I can't do it without you."

Cameryn stopped scrubbing and looked over at her best friend. "Don't ever say that. You are an amazing singer who can do anything you put your mind to."

"Maybe you should consider taking your own advice."

Knowing that Naomi proved a point she bit her lip and let out a whimper. "I'm scared."

"Don't be! I won't let you ruin an opportunity for yourself as big as this one girl. You're my best friend/sister and I love you." Naomi said with a smile.

Cameryn started scrubbing the sink again. "Okay. Sign us up."

Naomi started jumping up and down, squealing with excitement. "Thank you!!"

Cameryn shook her head and laughed. "I love you too girl."

* * *

"Give me my helmet!!" Carlos yelled as he chased his friend, and fellow band member around the Palm Woods.

"Give me my book back!" Logan yelled back.

"Not until I get my helmet back!!"

"Well you stole my book first!"

"Because I could sense you were going to steal my helmet!"

Logan came to a halt and looked at his friend. "Dude that doesn't even make sense."

Carlos stared at him for a brief moment. "It sounded better inside my head. See, that's why I need my helmet. It filters out the not so smart thoughts."

Logan raised an eyebrow. Seeing Carlos had him distracted he reached out trying to swipe the helmet, but Logan quickly got it out of Carlos' reach. Carlos was about to re-start the chase, but he heard something that made him stop what he was doing.

"Hey yo Carlos.. you ok man?" Logan asked.

"Dude do you hear that?"

Logan focused on trying to listen what Carlos heard. In a faint distant he heard it. It sounded like two girls singing. "Yeah I do."

"Whoever that is, is beyond amazing." Carlos stated with a smile.

Logan got a small smirk and quickly snatched his book out of Carlos' grip. "Haha never saw that one coming huh?" Logan teased. He began to turn away but stopped and tossed Carlos his helmet back. "Since I'm in such a good mood."

"My helmet!!" Carlos jumped with glee. He held onto his helmet with a death grip until Logan was out of sight. Once he no longer saw his friend, he slipped the black object on his head and turned around.

Just as he did, he ran straight into someone carrying a tray of drinks. The drinks flew in the air, as the two fell to the floor. Shortly after they hit the ground, the cups, and what was in the cups crashed down on them. "OH MY GOSH!!" the girl screamed, as coke was absorbing in her clothes.

Carlos looked at the girl, and the mess he just caused. "I am so sorry!! I didn't see you."

"Maybe if you get that.. thing off your head you could see more!" the girl snapped.

Carlos let out a gasp. "Don't diss the helmet."

"UGH!" the girl let out in frustration as she stood up.

Sound of laughter came from behind the two. "Naomi, what did you do now?"

"Cameryn.. NOT FUNNY!!"

"Ok, um actually it is. You're always doing stuff like this." Cameryn joked as she handed her friend a rag.

"Really now? Carlos asked. "So it's not my helmet's fault?"

Cameryn looked over at Carlos with a strange look. "Probably not. This girl is probably one of the most clumsy people you'll ever meet."

"I think you owe my helmet an apology." Carlos said with a straight face.

"I don't owe your _helmet _anything." Naomi smirked as she pushed past him.

"Wait a second!" Carlos shouted. "Can I at least get your name?' he asked with a smile.

Naomi stopped for a second, but turned around with a smile. "Onetickedoff Girl." After that was said, she turned around on her heel and walked away. Carlos just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Cameryn was walking around the lobby, looking for her friend who just had seemed to disappear. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Naomi for the 16th time, where are you??? We don't have a very understanding boss you do know that don't you??" Cameryn left the voicemail. She sighed and slid the phone back into her pocket.

Her eyes scanning the lobby, she saw a guy sitting on a chair in the lobby of the Palm Woods. She calmly walked over to him to see if he had seen Naomi run by. "Hi, um, I don't want to seem like a weirdo or anything, I just noticed you sitting here reading and was hoping maybe you could help me with something." Cameryn nervously asked the guy.

He layed his book down and looked at her. He was quickly taken back, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "Yeah sure, I mean I'll try." He smiled.

"Thank you. Have you seen a girl come running out of that restaurant, with coke all over her?"

"Yeah actually I have." He laughed. "She looked pretty ticked."

"She was." Cameryn laughed as well. "Some guy ran into her and, well she was carrying a tray of drinks."

"That explains the coke."

"Yeah. Although I think if she were to ever run into him again, she'd probably hurt that boy. He was more worried about a helmet." Cameryn laughed.

Logan had started laughing, but it quickly stopped when it dawned on him what she said. "Helmet?" he asked.

"Yeah." She giggled. "Sounds silly huh?"

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Yeaaah. I surprisingly know who you're talking about."

"Helmet boy?"

"Yeah. Him. He's one of my best friends. We're actually in a band together."

"Really? That's cool." Cameryn said with a big grin. She almost said her and Naomi had their own kind of thing, but she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Yeah. Helmet boy is Carlos."

"Gotcha." She laughed. "What's your name?" she asked. Then mentally kicked herself for saying that out loud.

"Hah wow I'm embarrassed. I should've introduced myself sooner. I'm Logan." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Cameryn." She shook his hand.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you." He smiled.

"Likewise."

Cameryn glanced up and noticed Naomi coming out of the elevator in a fresh pair of clothes. "Well there's my friend, we gotta get back to work. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"I sure hope so." He grinned.

Cameryn nodded and ran to catch up with Naomi. There was something about that guy that just attracted her to him right away. She hoped she would see him again. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Carlos was lying on the couch with a smile. He kept thinking about those voices he heard singing just before the whole bumping into that obnoxious waitress. He still pondered at who might it be. The Palm Woods was filled with talented singers, so he had a feeling it wouldn't be easy finding out who it was. But the effort and time would be so worth it, just to see their faces, hear them sing once more. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Hey Logan." He nodded.

"Hey man do I have something to tell you." Logan grinned.

"Well I have a question." Carlos said before Logan had a chance to talk. "What do you say we try and figure out who that was singing in the restaurant earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" his friend questioned.

"Remember? When we were chasing each other around, we heard what sounded like two girls singing?"

"Oh. Oh yeah now I remember. Dude do you know how many female singers live here? That would take forever. Not to mention, I think I like someone."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Some girl I met in the lobby today. She's pretty, funny, smart, …" Logan's sentence trailed.

"Snap out of it!!" Carlos jumped, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face.

"Sorry." Logan scrambled to reply. "Well I guess I can help you look for the mystery girls, if you help me out with this Cameryn girl."

Deal." Carlos nodded and stuck his hand out. The two boys shook on it and then scrambled out of the apartment.

* * *

"Come on Naomi!!" Cameryn yelled while standing outside the bathroom door. "We're going to be late for the audition if you do not hurry up!"

"I'm coming sheesh!" Naomi yelled from the other side. The door swung open and Naomi stepped out. "Ok let's do this."

Cameryn nodded and followed her best friend out of their room. The two girls were walking down the hallway pretty swiftly so they could get to their audition a few minutes early, but that came to a halt when the elevator doors chimed as they opened. Bursting out with so much energy, erupted Logan and Carlos. The two playing hockey with a plastic bottle, and their feet.

Logan and Carlos plowed over the two girls, leaving the four piled in a heap on the ground. Logan rolled over and saw he was face to face with the girl he met earlier in the lobby. Naomi opened her eyes and saw the guy who spilled coke all over her on top of her.

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Naomi mumbled. "Get off of me!" she said as she used all her strength to push Carlos off. Carlos quickly jumped to his feet and scratched his head. "Oops?" he shrugged his shoulders upwards.

Cameryn looked over at Logan and giggled. "I don't think helmet boy is leaving very good impressions with Naomi."

Logan smiled as he stood to his feet, and then helped Cameryn to hers. "He's never good about leaving good impressions."

Naomi looked at Logan then back to Carlos. "Watch where ya'll are going. If we weren't in a hurry to get somewhere I would show you how we take care of problems like this back in Tennessee." She said with a disgusted look.

Cameryn covered her mouth to try and keep from laughing. Logan chuckled a little and looked at Cameryn. "Hey I am sorry though. We shouldn've been paying attention."

"It's ok. Well hey look we really got to go. See you later Logan." Cameryn smiled and then grabbed Naomi and ran to the elevator. While Naomi was being dragged, she just glared daggers at the two guys watching them.

Once inside and the doors shut, Cameryn squealed. "He is so cute!!"

"Who?!"

"Logan."

"You like him?!?! He just ran over you like a Mack truck driver running over a possum trying to get to the next truck stop!"

Cameryn raised an eyebrow at her friend before laughing a little. The elevator dinged, and the two stepped out and continued walking and talking. "I met him yesterday. He seems really nice. And girl he is fine." Cameryn laughed.

"He is cute, but still!"

"What? It's his friend you have the problem with."

"Ugh don't remind me of him."

"Hmmm you two would actually look really cute together."

Naomi glared at her friend. "Guuurl I know those words did not just come out of your mouth." She said, but laughed.

"Guuurl they so just did." Cameryn mocked her,

"Miss Cameryn and Naomi?" a tall slender woman asked the two girls as they approached the front desk at Rocque Records.

The two nodded and proceeded to follow her down a few halls that eventually led to a small room with a camera in it. There were two more people in there, one man that had sunglasses on and a little on the heavier side, and an African American woman holding a clipboard standing behind the man.

The lady that led them to the room, left, leaving them behind. "Hi my name is Kelly, this is Gustavo. What will you two be singing for us today?" the young woman asked.

"Well um, we're going to sing Wild at Heart by Glorianna." Naomi spoke up.

"Proceed!!!" Gustavo yelled, causing the two girls to jump a little.

Cameryn and Naomi exchanged looks before continuing.

**_Cameryn_**- "_Down a back road_

_Long hot summer_

_A couple kids running loose and wild."_

_**Naomi**- "He kissed her_

_She said mister_

_Take an inch and I'll give you a mile."_

_**Both**- "I ain't here_

_to do anything halfway_

_Dont give a damn_

_What anyone might say_

_I just want to freefall_

_for a while"_

_**Both**- "That rebel moon is shining_

_Those stars burn like diamonds_

_Hell bent on chasing down_

_That crazy spark_

_I'll follow you where you're leading_

_To the first sweet taste of freedom_

_You got me running baby_

_Wild at Heart."_

Gustavo looked up at Kelly who had a smile on her face. His attention focused back on the two girls standing right in front of him. "YOU TWO ARE…." He yelled. "the best I've heard today." He said with a shocked expression.

Smiles quickly spread across the faces of Naomi and Cameryn.

"BUT!" Gustavo shouted. "The day is young. We'll call you tomorrow with a reply."

"Thank you so much Mr. Gustavo." Cameryn smiled and then her and Naomi left the room. Once they shut the door behind them, they both started jumping up and down, squealing with joy. The two quickly ran down the halls in pure excitement.

* * *

"Come on Logan!! I know I heard them!!" Carlos yelled back to his friend as they were running down the halls of Rocque Records.

Carlos came to a halt and looked up at the door he thought he heard them coming from. It was just outside the auditioning room. "Of course." He muttered to himself with a smile.

Logan caught up, out of breath. "Why didn't we think to start here sooner?" he asked looking at the paper taped to the door that read 'AUDITIONS'.

"No idea." Carlos shrugged and opened the door.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

"Uuuh, we just heard some singing going on here and wanted to ch-check it out." Logan stuttered.

"CAN YOU NOT READ?? NOW GET OUT!!"

"Gustavo, who was just in here singing?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! NOW GET OUT!!!!" Gustavo yelled as he shoved Logan and Carlos out, slamming the door behind them.

"Fail." Carlos mumbled to himself. "But I will not give up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Carlos was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool. His legs were propping his arms up, while his chin rested in his palms. He let out a sigh when Logan sat down beside him. "Dude it's a new day, and we have yet heard the 'mystery singers'. When are you going to help me find Cameryn?" Logan annoyingly asked.

Carlos sat up straight. "Hmmm about now?"

"Thank you!" Logan jumped up with his hands in the air.

Carlos grinned. "Turn around."

Logan slowly lowered his arms by his side and turned around. "Cameryn. Hi." He innocently waved.

Carlos let out a snicker and stood up. "My job here is done. See you later my friend." He patted Logan on the back and left.

Cameryn couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Your friend there is slightly strange, but yet amusing at the same time."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but he's one good friend."

Cameryn stood there for a moment. "Hey how would you like to go to Dairy Queen or something? I could use some good ice cream." She smiled.

"Sure!" Logan quickly replied. "May I?" he asked sticking his arm out. Cameryn smiled yet again as she linked her arm with his. "Soooo." He added while they started walking.

"Where are you from?" Cameryn asked.

"Wisconsin." Logan nodded with a grim smile. "Played hockey with the guys."

"Ohh nice." She giggled.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well me and my friend Naomi lived in Florida, but our parents decided to pack up and move here. Our families have been like super close, so we're just kind of like one big family. After we got here me and Naomi got a job at the restaurant."

"Well that's really cool. I'm glad you guys moved here." He said with a warming smile.

"Me too." She smiled back.

.................

Naomi was walking by the pool, listening to her iPod. She was really getting into the song she was listening to and began to dance. Several people had begun to watch her, as she was really getting into it. Naomi was actually a really good dancer; she just usually never danced in front of anyone.

"Go long!" Kendall yelled to Carlos as Carlos ran out to catch the football. When he was at a good distance, Kendall launched the football in the air. Carlos, focusing on the ball wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Full force, he collided with a dancing Naomi causing both to fall right into the pool.

Naomi came up gasping for air about the same time as Carlos. "YOU!" she screamed when she recognized him. But her face of anger quickly changed to a look of pain.

"You're like a magnet for head on collisions with me." He laughed as he swam to the edge of the pool to pull himself out. He was waiting for some kind of smart comment, but nothing. "You gonna get out of the pool anytime soon?" he asked, knowing for sure he'd get some kind of sarcastic reply.

"My freakin wrist is killing me." She said not moving.

Carlos for a moment thought she was joking, but then realized she wasn't. He hopped back in the pool and swam over to her. "Here let me see."

"Get away from me!" she yelled. "You're nothing but trouble."

"Let me at least help you out of the pool." He offered. He did feel bad cause he did cause all of this.

She looked around at everyone staring, feeling really humiliated. "Fine." She mumbled, kind of upset.

The two swam to the edge, and he hopped out, and then lifted her out of the pool. About that time, Kendall made his way over with some towels. He offered her one, which she gladly took. "Thank you." She said real low.

"Your welcome." He replied, then handed Carlos the other towel. "You may want to go have that wrist looked at, it looks swollen already."

"No thanks to him." She snarled at Carlos.

"His fault. Just sayin.." Carlos said pointing at Kendall.

"No you just need to learn to pay attention. This is the third freakin time something like this has happened. Except this time I get a hurt wrist out of it. Thank you sooo much helmet boy." She snapped, and then proceeded to stand up.

"Would you like me to take you to the PalmWoods nurse?" Kendall politely asked.

She nodded her head and began to follow Kendall. Carlos just shook his head. He really did feel bad about what he did, but hey she was a brat. He apologized for it and she was just, she was just, well she was just plain out mean. Oh wait.

"Did I apologize to her?" he asked himself out loud.

"Nope." Some random guy said that was passing by.

Carlos sat there for a moment, but then hopped up to go find Naomi.

...................

Cameryn and Logan were laughing, and enjoying spending time together. They were eating blizzards and talking about singing. "So do you do any singing?" Logan asked.

Cameryn smiled a little. "Yes actually."

"Well come on, let's hear you."

"Noooo." She giggled. "I only sing with Naomi."

"What about singing with me?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

"I don't know." She shyly replied with a grin.

Logan cleared his throat. "I miss the sound of your voice, and I miss the rush of your skin. I miss the still of the silence, as you breath out, and I breath in." he began to sing, hoping Cameryn would join in.

"If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next. I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget." She finished.

The two smiled and began to sing the chorus together. "Come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard, and drown me in love. So come on get higher loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of my hips. Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love."

The two were both grinning ear to ear. They heard a round of applause and looked up to see that everyone that was in the building was clapping. "You've officially sang in public with someone else other than Naomi." Logan smiled.

She covered her blushing face. "I know I can't believe I just did that." She laughed.

Logan reached across and gently pulled her hands off her face. "You have nothing to be worried about. Your voice is the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

Cameryn was taken back by this. "Really?" she asked.

"Why would I lie?"

"Um to not hurt my feelings?" she laughed.

"Oh. Well I promise you that I'm telling you the truth." He nodded.

She smiled. "Alright Logan I'll take your word for it." She said, then took a bite of her oreo blizzard.

....................

Naomi stormed out of the nurse's office, with her wrist in a cast. "Why are you here?" she asked when she spotted Carlos sitting outside.

"I realized I forgot to apologize. So here I am." He said standing up. "I'm sorry." He smiled.

All Naomi could do was roll her eyes. "Whatever. You broke my wrist!"

Carlos' eyes widened. "It's broken?" he squealed.

"No, I just love wearing casts on my wrist for pure enjoyment!" she shot back.

Carlos took in a deep breath. "Really, I am sorry Naomi."

"Apology not accepted." She said and then pushed past him. Carlos stood there clueless as what to do.


End file.
